


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Series: Celebrations [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 7mih, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Followers celebration on Tumblrhttps://readerinsertfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/189868702987/followers-celebration
Series: Celebrations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

I’m nearing 100 followers! Wow, thank you all for liking and following me and the word vomit I post. (´ ∀ ` *)

I think a celebration is in order. A special of sorts, with no end date since I don’t like deadlines. A super old classic that I haven’t seen a lot anymore, but that wee tween me adored: 

##  **7 minutes in heaven!!!**

You read it right, folks. I’m reintroducing the game that is the cause of all sorts of petty drama, the game that either made or broke a -ship (friend, love, w/e) and that one game everyone hates and dreads in real life (or was it just me?) unless your favourite (character) was involved.

**How it works:**

  * Send me an ask (or DM me to make sure Tumblr didn’t eat my ask); 
  * Include fandom; 
  * Include a random item from said fandom; 
  * Wait and watch in glee;



And that’s it from your side! 

**Now, for my side:**

  * Process ask; 
  * Pick a character at random from requested fandom; 
  * Make them smooch the reader; 
  * Post it;



And when I say I pick a character at random; I mean really random. Not the: ‘You picked the millennium eye, so obviously you get Pegasus’. I can only hope that I didn’t pick your fandom-arch-nemesis. (ノωヽ)


	2. Blue Eyes White Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Alrighty, so I'm currently in a Yu-Gi-Oh! mood, so let's go with that for the fandom and for my item, I choose... the card Blue Eyes White Dragon! Hit me with your best shot! Surprise me! XD

“The blue eyes white dragon.” 

The announcement was met with a stunned silence, the occasional glance and cough heard in the room as everyone tried to maintain a certain air of obliviousness. Even you had certain assumptions on who the chosen one could be behind this card. It was, after all, a rare card. 

Before you could confirm your assumptions you were pushed into the closet, however darkness consuming your sight as the door was locked with a click. A shuffling behind you indicating that your partner had already entered the room before you did. 

Turning around you pushed your arms in front of you, hands meeting a broad chest. 

“Sorry,” you mumbled lamely, though not feeling entirely guilty. After all, you were trying to feel around if your suspicions were right. 

Feeling warm breath tickle your cheeks you could almost feel the smile that graced your partner’s face, a giggle escaping him. 

“Don’t be, [Name]. I’m sorry if I disappoint you,” came the gentle voice of a certain white haired Brit. 

A soft kiss followed, just as shy and kind as the man whose lips captured yours was known for. 


	3. Millennium Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Aw congratulations on your first year! I wish you lots of success! You have such lovely content, I'm looking forward to reading more of your work. If it's okay with you, I'd love to make another 7 minutes in Heaven request. This is so addicting lol still Yu-Gi-Oh! fandom, with... the millennium necklace 💖 I enjoy trying to guess who I'll end up with xD

Confusion spread through the room as you produced the item from the bag. Some because they were clueless, others because they knew that the item had long been renounced by the owner. Another stiffening silence stilled the room as everyone held their breath at who the mystery partner was this time.

You didn’t get to find out, however forced into the closet to wait. Alone you were, pondering over who it could be until you heard the door open again, your eyes squinting at the sudden light flooding in as it shut just as quickly. Only the murmurs outside indicated the surprise of the rest of the room which still didn’t give away who it was. 

“I hope I’m not startling you,” came a deep voice you didn’t recognise. “I have heard much about you from the rest, though admittedly we haven’t met in person,” the man continued as you felt him come closer. “I hope you aren’t discomforted with having me as your partner,” the stranger continued as he gently placed a hand around your cheek, guiding your face towards his. 

“Call me Mahad, if it suits you better to have a human over a bound soul.”

He had vanished as soon as the door opened, leaving only the lingering warmth of his lips on yours. 


End file.
